


Reassurance

by nightshade002



Series: Everyone is Soft and Happy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, IwaOi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: Oikawa's feeling insecure after his most recent breakup and Iwaizumi helps put some sense into him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a version of this which is much longer and angstier and doesn't have a happy ending, but i'll go with short and sweet any day

“Iwa-chan, do you think I’m annoying?”

Iwaizumi looked up from the movie he was really only half watching. It was some alien movie they’d watched together countless times and he could probably recite the lines from memory at this point. “What makes you say that?” he responded, turning towards Oikawa.

“Just wondering,” Oikawa said quietly. If Iwaizumi hadn’t been able to tell something was wrong from his tone of voice, the way he was sitting definitely gave it away. Oikawa had his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, gripping onto the fabric of his pants. His cheek was resting on his knees so he was looking at Iwaizumi. “I mean, you say it a lot and… I don’t know, it’s stupid, forget that I asked.”

“I don’t really mean it, you know that right?” Oikawa nodded. “I can stop saying it if it makes you feel bad when I do.”

“You can just forget that I said anything, sorry.” He turned back to the movie, obviously trying to end the conversation. Iwaizumi hesitated. He could just pretend that nothing had happened like Oikawa said he wanted. That would be easier, but a glance at the miserable look on Oikawa’s face made up his mind.

He pressed pause on the movie. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Did you have a fight with your girlfriend again?”

Oikawa nodded and hugged his legs tighter. “We broke up.” He took a shaky breath. “She said I never actually paid attention to her and the only thing I’m capable of caring about is volleyball and she got mad because Friday nights are our movie night and I wouldn’t cancel with you to be with her and she said… s-she said that she didn’t understand why you’re even still friends with me because of how whiny and annoying I can be.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t see Oikawa’s face, but he knew from the quivering breaths and the way his shoulders were shaking that he was crying. He wanted to bring Oikawa in for a hug, but he wasn’t sure if Oikawa would shake him off or not.

“Sure, sometimes you whine or sometimes you’re annoying,” Iwaizumi started and cringed both at the way that sounded and how Oikawa tried to curl into an even tighter ball. “But if that ever actually bothered me, you know I would have said something. You’re hardworking and dedicated and passionate and I wouldn’t trade you for anyone in the world. I wouldn’t even trade you for the aliens you insist are real. You’re my best friend and nothing’s gonna change that.”

Oikawa sniffled and brought a hand up to wipe the tears away. “You mean that?”

Iwaizumi sighed, relieved, “Of course I do.”

“Iwa-chan’s being sappy,” Oikawa giggled.

“You have no proof.” Iwaizumi smiled and wrapped his arms around Oikawa. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi is the most loving caring person ever and i will fight anyone that says otherwise


End file.
